A Mother's Blessing
by Princesa Alisakura-Moving
Summary: "It's been awhile sweetheart,"She said softly,"I'm to see you've been doing well."


A sequel to 'A mother's love'. Like I said if I made a sequel it was going to be a NaruGaa so please don't be surprised.

Disclaimer: I do, I repeat, do not own Naruto.

Warning:OOC

Here goes BTW I tend to leave the story for a while but I get back track ASAP.

* * *

><p>A sharp cry woke Gaara up from a peaceful night sleep, it was loud and hard. He grumbled and tried to get up, only to have a great force keeping him down, Naruto groaned when he felt his lover of three years move, he wrapped his arms around Gaaras waist and kept him in place.<p>

"Obviously the crying is not bothering you," He said as he ran his fingers through silky blonde locks.

Naruto opened his ocean blue eyes and started to plant kisses on bare pale flesh," I choose to ignore it."

The Kazekage rolled his eyes and gently pushed the blonde off him. "You can be so childish you know that?"

Naruto smirked as he saw Gaara put his discarded clothes on and walk to the door, as he opened the door he said, "You know, why is it that I'm the mother in this relationship?"

"Because you're small like a lady?" Naruto asked with a slight chuckle.

Gaara lowered his eyes and left to the source of the crying, it was their adopted daughter, Haruka. Haruka was born to an unwed teenage mother who wanted nothing to do with the child and went at great lengths to get rid of her from leaving her to die in the ally, only to have neighbors bringing her back to just torturing little Haruka with hot pins. When a neighbor of the girl had enough of hearing sharp and painful cries, he snuck in the house stole the three month old child and took her to the visiting Hokage Naruto, when he heard what had happened he told Gaara who later had the teen arrested for abuse with intent to kill. In the aftermath, Naruto fell in love with the baby and wanted desperately to keep her, at first Gaara had doubts whether to take the child in but Naruto pointed out that if they did not take Haruka then she would end up growing up feeling unloved and unwanted, the same way Gaara was brought up. Hearing that he gave in and officially adopted the little baby, the first day in her new home, she immediately burrowed herself in the Kazekages heart, uncondiantnal love from a child what a rush, it felt right when Gaara held her and laid her on a soft warm crib and not a box filled with tissue. That was almost a month and a half ago and Gaara was still getting used to being a father, his father was never really a father so there was no way he was raising Haruka that way, and from his council point of view, they noticed that he looked happier, the happiest since he announced that he was in a relationship with the newly appointed Hokage, and gave him and Naruto their full support.

The crying grew louder as he neared the room, just then he felt a strange presence in the room. Was it the birth mother? A ninja from a enemy village planning on kidnapping the baby for ransom? Slowly Gaara advanced to the door, of all times he didn't have his gourd, he listened at the door, he heard a women's soft laugh and Haruka calming down.

"Sh.. Don't cry little one, "The women's voice said, "Your father will be here soon, it'll be okay."

Gaara listened quietly,_ 'How come that voice sounds so familiar?'_

Haruka started to get fussy again, the women giggled,"Oh, don't cry dear."

Gaara was just about to slam the door open until he heard a lullaby being sung.

"Hush now my baby, be still love don't cry, sleep as you rocked by the stream..."

His eyes widened, it couldn't be, slowly he opened the door and saw a slightly transparent women holding his baby, her golden blonde hair gently glowed in the moonlite room, her eyes, dark emerald, looked at the child lovingly and continued to sing the lullauby softly. It was her. It was Karura, the mother of Temari, Kankuro and Gaara, who was also dead. Karura continued to sing, even though she knew Gaara was there to tend to the baby, after she finished she looked at her youngest son with a soft smile.

"It's been awhile sweetheart, "She said to her dumbfounded son," I'm glad I'm to see that you've been doing well."

Gaara snapped out of his trance and walked up to Karura and took sleeping Haruka from her arms gently and placed her in her crib, turning around he opened his mouth to ask a series of questions that were screaming in his head but his mother placed a finger on his upper lip to make him be quiet.

"Before you ask anything, I got bored in the spirit world and decided to visit,"Karura said calmly setting her finger down.

Gaara calmed down, "Of all the times for you to come."

Karura tilted her head slightly, "Did I come at a bad time?"

He shook his head slowly, "No ma'am."

"Okay, you know Gaara when I told you to care of Naruto, I did not expect to take him as your lover," She said with a slight hint of humor in her voice.

Hearing that made Gaara blush widely, Karura giggled softly, "But as long as your happy, it doesn't matter who you fall in love with."

The pink blush faded and then they heard little Haruka fuss again, Gaara sighed and reached over the crib for the child. He started to rock her slowly letting Karura see her grandchild.

"What's her name?" She asked softly, starting to take in at the sight of her son holding a small child.

"Haruka," He said as his child fell asleep.

Karura bit the inside of her cheek as her green eyes looked off into space,"Haruka, far away?"

Gaara lowered his eyes, "Don't ask mother, Naruto named her."

She smiled and reached for the baby, Gaara placed her in Karuras arms, "I think it's a beautiful name, it almost fits."

Gaara understood what she meant, Naruto was in Suna for political business and this was his last night here with him and Haruka. Karura held the child close and rested the head on her hand, running her thumb over a fine tuff of light brown hair, Haruka wiggled and opened her eyes, sky blue almost like Gaaras, and stared at the solid spirit of her grandmother.

"She's very cute Gaara,"She said with a soft smile, "Let this be a very fair warning: If you ever seal something inside your child, I'll do to you what I'm doing to yasha and your father."

Gaara shuddered slightly, she meant it, "I don't plan on doing that."

"Good."

Just then they heard footsteps.

"Gaara are you okay?"

It was Naruto, Karura placed a giggling Haruka in Gaaras arms, "I have to go now dear."

He sighed sadly and looked down, "I know, I wish you could stay longer though."

Karura knitted her eyebrows upward and gently hugged her son, who hugged back, she disappeared but not before saying, "I'll be back."

Naruto opened the door to see his lover holding their very awake child, he smiled, "She doesn't want to sleep."

Gaara looked up with a faint smile,"I guess so."

The blonde noticed a slight tear stain on his lovers cheek, "Thinking about that meeting you mom again."

Gaara nodded making Naruto walk up and hug him, careful not crush Haruka,"I bet she's happy for you."

_'Believe me she is,'_ The Kazekage thought.

Naruto broke the hug to let his lover place their baby to bed, this time she fell asleep. The two lovers left the room hand in hand to get a peaceful night rest.

* * *

><p>I'm done everyone<p>

Gaara sees his mom again yay I'm so happy I wrote this, you know I may write what Karura is doing to her brother and ex husband but I don't know yet, eh oh well.

Please review

JA


End file.
